


I Ain't Afraid of No Ravi

by Cakedae



Category: VIXX
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 04:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6500374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakedae/pseuds/Cakedae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hakyeon's parents leave for the weekend, he discovers maybe he isn't living alone in his house.</p><p> </p><p>**spoiler** he's a ghost ghost ghost ghost ghost ghost</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Ain't Afraid of No Ravi

Hakyeon was alone in his mansion. It was the first time ever he was left home alone, despite his age. He didn't mind; he had no desire to be alone. He liked people. Even his parents some of the time.  
Lounging back on the long couch, he decided to take a nap. Both of his dogs laying on him like he was some kind of human bed.  
And that's when he heard it.  
“Holla..”  
Hakyeon sat up and looked around. He glanced up at the television. It was off. Did they come home without him knowing?  
“Holla..”  
Maybe his phone was off the hook. He picked up the landlines and held it up to his ear.  
“Hello?”  
Dial tone answered him. He hung the phone back up. He must have been imagining things.

Still, he invited his friend Taekwoon over. Not because he was lonely or scared, but because he could make some killer ramen.  
He stood next to Taekwoon, talking up a storm, and that's when he heard it again.  
“Holla and holla..”  
He stopped midsentence and called out, “Hello!?”  
“Hyung, it’s just me,” Taekwoon whispered.

It was always habit, whether he had to pee or shower, always check behind the curtain. Hakyeon did so and of course, there was nothing there. Sometimes it was a bug, sometimes a spider, and Hakyeon would flip out and call his father to come kill it. Teenager or not, bugs still were disgusting.  
Hakyeon climbed in the shower, washing his hair, humming to himself, and he heard it again.  
“Welcome to my paradise!”  
He turned the water down and called out. “Who’s there?”  
He peeked behind the curtain.  
And there.  
A blond haired boy.  
“It’s Ravi!!”  
Hakyeon screamed and fell back into the bathtub, the shower curtain ripping and falling on top of his naked body. The blond boy laughed and vanished into thin air.


End file.
